Code Geass Ultimate
by Hero Alliance
Summary: 30 years after the Holy Empire of Americania fell, there was a stock market crash due to the lost funds from the Basilisk airship blowing up. France decided to fill the void, but got too big to control, so it split into two empires, the Holy Carolingian Empire, and the Holy Francian Empire, in which the later survived, while the first collapsed.
1. Prologue

Hello, I am Natalie VI Francia. 30 years after the fall of the Holy Americanian Empire, there was a deep recession because all the stock from building the Basilisk was lost and it caused a global economic crash. France decided to fill the void and grabbed power by creating the Holy Carolingian Empire, which spread across Europe, but then they got really big, and they divided the empire in two.

The western empire was called the Holy Francian Empire, while the eastern empire was the Holy Carolingian Empire, both ruled by two women named Caroline, and one of which was my mother. I am the Princess of the Holy Francian Empire, clad in purple, and I had realized the harm of what my mother was doing to the Indians, or as they were called by the empire, "13s" I was sexually molested by my own mother and trafficked to India where I would live with a new friend named Padma Kupali. I am Natalie and this is Code Geass Ultimate.


	2. New Heir to Zero

I was in India, as it was under the control of the Holy Francian Empire. I was sitting in Padma's home, as she was with her brother Raj and her father Abel. I had to make a fake name for myself, so Padma would not know I was a Francian Princess.

"My name is Julia Verne, a refugee of Francia." I said, introducing myself.

"How wonderful it is to meet you, Julia!" Padma replied. "I am Padma, this is Raj, and here is my father Abel." "Now that you are joining us, you are welcome for dinner." "Please sit down."

I sat down and tried some Indian cuisine, and I tried some Paneer, and because it was made from a farmer's cheese, I had a bit of a reaction to it. I went to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. My body rejected the cheese in the paneer, so I didn't know it had cheese in it.

"Tell us about yourself." Abel said to me.

"Ok, I came from Francia, and I wanted to seek freedom in the world, so I heard this is where the United Alliance had been funding the Red Knights, am I correct?"

"Yes, the Red Knights are headquartered in India, and Padma is one of them, as well as Raj." "In India or as Francia calls it, "Area 13". Abel responded, when there was a knock at the door. Padma answered it, and in came an elderly woman in a gray jacket with a Black Knights logo on it.

"Hello." The woman said. "I am C.C." I am here to tell this woman about the Red Knights and to give her something."

"Well, have fun!" Abel said.

C.C and I went downstairs in the loft and C.C went to tell me something.

"I want you to have this." She said as she gave me the same Geass that was given to Lelouch.

"Is this the same Geass that Lelouch had?" I asked.

"Yes, it is." C.C responded. "A woman named Joan Li Americania lended me this, and I want you to have it." I opened the box, and it was the Zero costume.

"This belongs in a museum, I can't have this!" I said.

"I don't think any museum it has connections with would accept it thanks to Francia." C.C replied. "Lelouch first wore this, then it was Suzaku, then Maria, then Joan, and now, it calls to you." "This is your call to action!" "Take the suit and lead the Knights of Justice to victory!"

I took the suit of Zero, as I stepped outside, and I was swarmed by the Blue Guard, a group of men in blue uniforms with gold trim, as I was ready to try out my Geass for the first time.

"Natalie VI Francia commands you…..DIE!" I said as the Blue Guard had no choice but to obey.

"Yes, Your Highness!" the men said as they pointed their guns in their ears and fired at the same time.

"Nice!" I said.

"This is the power of Kings." C.C said. "Use it well."

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Burn Baby Burn

Abel was sitting in the loft, until some men in black vests and blue shirts came storming in as Jean Francis, the Prince, and my brother arrived.

"What do you want with me?" Abel said. "This is my home; this is not your home so get out of here before I call the cops!"

"Silence…." Jean ordered. "We are the cops here, we are the law, we are the walking apocalypse, so I order you to scrub the toilet with your toothbrush, and do 100 sit ups, push-ups, and squats and after that, I want you to destroy everything you own related to the Hindu religion." "That is a direct order!"

Abel was scrubbing the toilets, as the soldiers were watching him.

"Keep scrubbing!" they said.

"I cannot do this, especially if it leads to destroying idols of my own religion!" Abel replied.

"Civilians cannot argue with orders from soldiers in Francia, because that is the law." One of the soldiers said. "Argue or question orders one more time and we will have you killed."

Abel had scrubbed the toilets, done the exercise, and now he had to destroy relics of his own religion. Abel held the Hindu gods dear to him, so he refused.

"I cannot destroy my Hindu shrines and idols!" Abel said. "All life is sacred and to destroy an idol is to destroy life, which is indisputably murder."

"Very well then, 13; you left me no choice but to burn down the loft." Jean replied. "Men, tie him up!" Two of Jean's men tied Abel up as Jean picked up a gasoline tank and poured gasoline all over the floor, then lit a match and a fire started.

"Evacuate the area!" Jean ordered.

Jean's team evacuated and the loft was catching fire and it caused a chain reaction burning the entire loft apartment building, killing not just Abel, but everyone in the building.

Meanwhile, I was in a bar with Padma and Raj, as there was a Bollywood movie with Aishwarya Rai playing on the screen as a beautiful woman in a hippie shirt with tannish skin and brown hair came to see us.

"Hello, my name is General Mary Christmas, or you can call me Mary." The woman said. "I am here on behalf of the United Alliance of Nations, and I am here to tell you about how to defeat Francia."

"Tell us how!" I said.

"If you want to defeat Francia, you must expose them." Mary replied. "I heard Francia is experimenting with Indians by turning them into super soldiers, but many experiments fail and they keep the bodies buried in Manas National Park, Assam."

"I guess I'm ready!" I responded.

"Good." Mary answered. "I have a Red Knights blockade runner parked outside this bar, because this bar is owned by the Red Knights."

I looked near behind the counter and I saw a Red Knights flag with the gold Geass logo.

"I guess that is why Francia is afraid of this place." I said.

"Exactly correct, Natalie!" Mary replied. "I have a blockade runner parked outside."

"Perfect!" I said.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. The Capture

I was hovering over Assam in the airship, as Padma and Raj were with me.

"Ok, the bodies should be right near that large mountain called Pyramid Mountain, as it was called by Francia." Mary announced.

"Right, I am on it!" I said as the airship landed and we dug up the bodies.

We got the bodies in the airship and locked them in a safe space, when Raj was watching the news on his laptop and it said that another Zero broke in to the United Alliance of Nations base in Japan and stole large amounts of Sakuridite.

The Zero looked a lot like me, so maybe someone made another Zero costume to frame me.

"There is another Zero?" I said. "But I didn't do any of that!"

Suddenly, a United Alliance helicopter swooped up and the troops in brown came to catch me, and they imprisoned me on the helicopter, carrying me God knows where.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Black Zero

I was in a VTOL helicopter as it hovered over Bejing.

"This is Charlie-Golf-Romeo-2 heading due north over Beijing, we're on route, everything is good to go." The pilot said to the control tower.

"This is Control tower; we have you on radar, secure status of Zero, over!"

I used my stun gun to take out everyone aboard, and I jumped out the helicopter, spreading out my cape, ready to land.

When I got to the ground, I found a motorcycle and jacked it, and drove down the streets as I was chased by UAN jeeps, and suddenly a giant UAN truck came and it fired missiles, fired its machine guns, and fired a giant laser. I was driving away from the truck as it was on my tail. The truck crashed in an alley between two buildings, and I was still driving, and suddenly another Zero showed up, this one in a black and red Zero costume.

"Who are you and what do you want with me!" I said.

"I am Black Zero, leader of the Blue Guard, protector of law and order under her majesty the Empress." The woman said.

"So now I see, the United Alliance mistook me for you!" She charged at me and I punched her. She recovered and hit me in the chest. I picked her up and threw her on the ground, but she got up and pulled out some smoke pellets and got away.

Suddenly the United Alliance surrounded me and they were ready to turn me in.

"Freeze, Zero!" they said. "You are under arrest for grand theft of military weaponry, put your hands in the air and get on the ground, now!"

I was taken into custody by the United Alliance and put on Con Son Island.

END OF CHAPTER 5


	6. The Escape

I was stuck in Con Son Island, trapped when Padma came to save me.

"Glad you could come to my rescue, Padma!" I said to my friend.

"Quiet, keep your voice down!" Padma said.

"I heard Jean and that black Zero go in here, setting explosives or something like that."

"They are setting bombs?" I said.

"Yes, so we better hurry before the island blows up.

We got in Padma's red car, and she hit the ignition, as we ran from the United Alliance, as I defended the car by launching Zero-grenades from a grenade launcher.

When we got to Mary's ship, we got in and flew away, then the island blew up.

Meanwhile, on thousands of video screens in the world, Empress Josie Caroline made her speech to the world.

"Citizens of the world, lend me your ears as I send you this message." "My name is Josie Caroline, Empress of Francia, and soon to be the ruler of the world."

"Now, witness the era of the Holy Francian Empire, the greatest empire of all time!"

A large ball in space fired its laser cannon and took out the whole of St. Petersburg, a major city in the United Alliance of Nations, as Caroline laughed manically.


	7. The Reveal

Padma and Raj were in an alleyway with the other Red Knights in Vietnam, as Padma was on her two way radio.

"I wonder where Empress Caroline is broadcasting the signal." Raj asked.

"According to my calculations on this console, she was broadcasting the signal from the President of the United Alliance's server, and the server is linked to some death star or some shit." Padma responded.

"Of course, that Death Star is called the Olympus Base, so that base is connected to the President's limo, so I will go after the President's limo."

Padma drove off, cursing down the highway, as she turned on the radio, and "Cool For the Summer" was playing on the radio as she was swerving through traffic, and approached a steep climb. She jumped and landed on a truck, then jumped off it, and landed on another truck, then did the same

thing four times and got to the airport and caught the President.

"Mr. President, our national server is down, and there are riots across the country." A senator said to the President.

"Mr. President, our country is in turmoil, and this is a national crisis."

The TV screen turned on and Empress Caroline appeared.

"Mr. President, surrender to the Holy Francian Empire and I will spare you, otherwise, I will take your country by force." Caroline said.

"You have 24 hours to give me the answer."

I jumped in the limo and I came to save the day.

"Mr. President, everything is under control!" I said.

Padma arrived as she removed a disk from the console.

"She is broadcasting from the Olympus, so we got to get a plane to Cape Canaveral and go up there." Padma said.

"Ok, let's go!" I responded.

There was already a Red Knights plane at the airport, as we got in and took off.

Suddenly Jean sent an areal blockade to stop us from getting to Cape Canaveral.

We were flying and the Francian fighters were swarming us like hornets, and one hit our plane, causing my mask to fall off.

At the same time, Padma was reading a Time magazine saying that I, Natalie Caroline, am related to Josie Caroline. The

magazine showed a picture of me.

"You are not Zero!" Padma said. "You are Natalie VI Francia, or Natalie Caroline!" Padma said.

"You are an absolute disgrace to the title of Zero, so I am sending you to Cape Canaveral alone."

I was sent away in an escape pod to Cape Canaveral, as there was a Francian space crusier ready to be boarded, so I got in and headed for Olympus.


	8. All Hail Natalie

I was flying toward the Olympus, alone, as I turned on the radio and "Final Countdown" was playing.

I left the atmosphere and there was a blockade, so I fired my blaster cannon and shot down some of the Francian ships. I

was dodging and swerving around enemy fire until I was sucked in by a tractor beam, and then I entered the Olympus.

"Well, well" Black Zero said. "Look who decided to show up!"

"I command you to show yourself!" I ordered the masked woman. It had no effect because she had her mask on, so we fought each other, doing backflips

and kicking each other, as well as butting heads, until Black Zero pulled out her sword and slashed at me, but I used my handgun to disarm her, and I picked up her sword and knocked her mask off.

"You got me." She said. "My name is Juliet Caroline, your sister."

"Impossible!" I said. "How can you be my sister?"

"Remember when we were partying on Mardi Gras?"Juliet said. "We drank so much sparkling grape juice and we played Super Smash Bros, and it was awesome!"

"Yes, I remember that." I said. "We spent 3 whole days playing Smash that Mommy called the Blue Guard because she thought we were dead!

"We were so badass back in the day!"

"Yes, so let's get the Empress and rule Francia together as sisters!" Juliet said.

"Hell yea let's go for it!" I responded.

We arrived at the throne room of Josie Caroline, complete with her long black cloak and black horned helmet.

"Natalie, are you doing what I think you are doing?" Josie said to us.

"Yes, and we are going to kick your ass!" we said in unison.

"Your Geass doesn't work on me, so you will have to find other ways of killing me.

Josie used her Geass on us and read our minds, and pulled out her sword, attacking us, but we dodged the attack, and Juliet punched Josie to me, while

I punched Josie to the floor, and then Josie threw us into submission, and Juliet threw a smoke bomb, as I threw a throwing knife at Josie, and it knocked her crown off.

She then pulled out a trick gun, as it sprung a hook latching onto my coat, and electrocuted me with 10,000 volts.

"You have failed me for the last time, daughter!" Josie said. Prepare to die!"

Josie shocked me with electricity as Juliet picked up Josie and threw her into the depths of the base, in the trash compactor, resulting in her death.

Suddenly, it was my coronation, as I was wearing a red robe, as Juliet was wearing a black jacket with a purple shirt and black pants.

I was sitting on the throne, and everyone wondered where Josie went.

"I am the new Empress of Francia, and Josie no longer lives, and since I am Empress, here is Juliet the Knight of Zero." I announced.

"You are under arrest, murderer!" a guard announced as he went to kill me, but I used my Geass.

"You will acknowledge me as Empress!" I said.

"All Hail Francia!" the guard said.

"ALL HAIL FRANCIA, ALL HAIL NATALIE!" the crowd said in unison.


	9. Obey Me World

Jean was put on trial by me, as I was to judge him.

"Jean Vi Francia, you must choose your sentence, death or exile."

"Death." he said.

"Very well then." I said, as I locked him in a capsule and sent him down into space.

The capsule was flying down and it exploded, as I planned to wipe out the United Alliance so I can unite the world by conquering it.

"Juliet, fire up the Solaris Cannon!" I said to my sister., as she fired up the cannon, aiming it at the United Alliance.

"You may fire when ready." I said, as I fired the cannon at the heart of the UAN, destroying mass property on Eurasia. I transmitted a message to those who survived.

"Citizens of the United Alliance who still remain, lend me your ears!" "I, Natalie VI Francia have wiped out the United Alliance of Nations!" "Therefore you must obey me or die, so there is no more resistance anymore."

"OBEY ME WORLD!" I said as I used Geass on the whole world making everyone obey me, as a purple Geass logo appeared on the Earth itself.


	10. The Bomb Bursting in Air

Padma, Raj, Mary, Kallen, and Juliet were in a secret Red Knights base under St. Peter's Basilica in Russia, as Padma was wearing my Zero costume.

"Ok Knights, the Olympus is up in the air above Francia's capital in Montana, and Natalie has dragged the world into the worst recession possible."

"The Dow Jones is in the toilet, Nasdaq is through the floor, and Fannie Mae and Freddie Mac can't do anything about it." "So, we are left with no choice but to destroy the Olympus and kill Natalie, then we will restore America for good."

"Yes!" Juliet said. "Let's restore America!" Juliet replied.

"It is not going to be easy." a voice said, as it was an older Maria Vi Americania.

"That Olympus is guarded by a fleet of space battleships, so we need to destroy them and infiltrate the ship, and plant bombs onto the reactor, and get out before it explodes."

"Ok!" Padma said as the Red Knights moved to a fleet of Red Knights VTOL spaceships, and took off, and flew toward space.

They got toward my fleet of battleships, as the ships were firing at them, but sadly from my vision the ships were destroyed.

Juliet had betrayed me, because she noticed I destroyed more than half the world. I was running out of options, so I had to fire the cannon again and aim it at them.

"Fire the cannon!" I said as the cannon fired, and it took out a whole Red Knights blockade runner and several smaller VTOL spaceships.

Unfortunately, from my vision, the Red Knights landed on the Olympus, and they fought off my men and women, and busted a hole in the door leading to the reactor.

Then, they ran to the reactor, and Juliet and Padma planted the bombs. One of my elites noticed, but he was taken out by Juliet, so I was about to pull out my handgun, point it in my mouth, and shoot myself, but I realized that I could take the escape pod, and I did, so I took the escape pod, and the Olympus exploded.

 **EPILOUGE**

Since Francia was no more at this point, now that the Olympus was gone, a ceremony was held in Washington D.C and Juliet began her speech:

"My Fellow Francians, it has came to pass that the Olympus is destroyed and the Holy Empire of Francia is no more." "Henceforth, I am reorganizing Francia into the United Republic of America!"

"The URA will be the beacon of hope for the world, and I will be the first President of the URA, and we will have American values like free speech and the right to bear arms, and also the right to a trial by jury and much more!"

My running mate will be Padma, and we will have three parties, the Republican Party, and the Democratic Party." "This way we will have more diversity in elections." "Although we have political parties, we are not Francians, nor are we blue or red states."

"We are purple states, and we are Americans!"

Juliet, Padma, Maria, Mary, Kallen, and Raj were given medals as they were declared the founders of the URA.

The URA eventually helped rebuild the world and set up new governments, and more democracies were formed, and over time, things gotten better, and there was a long period of peace filled with art, culture, scientific discoveries, scientific theories that became widely accepted, and so much more.

Kallen eventually laid to rest because she died of old age, as Nunnally's grandkids, Emily Lamperouge and Logan Lamperouge mourned her, and then they were sworn in as senators of the URA.

Then the Kururugis, Yoko Kururugi and Saitoh Kururugi, were sworn as senators at the ages of 23 and 25.

Eventually Maria bailed me out of prison, and we decided to lead ourselves to a new life, together.

 **THE END**

 _Wait, just before you go, please review, and fave this story. Do not follow because there is going to be no more parts. Follow my new FMA story instead. Give me the love I deserve by reviewing and faving this story. Please. Do it….Don't wait any longer. Please review or fave this story. It's not like it costs any money or takes too much time. I think you get the point._

 _Good bye._


End file.
